


Who You Are

by toffeee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Hurt Jack, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Jack’s Memories, Other, Poor Jack, Protective Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeee/pseuds/toffeee
Summary: When the Guardians are in Tooth’s palace, they accidentally open Jack’s tooth box. How will they react to finally seeing his memories after he’s hidden them for so long?
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Jack's Father (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost & Jack's Mother (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost & Jack's Sister, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I’d love some constructive criticism. Rise of The Guardians is always such a good fandom to write in :)
> 
> also, REMINDER: 
> 
> this memory was a short and brief one just to get the story rolling. i promise the next chapters will be a lot longer :)

The guardians, (minus jack), were all at Tooth’s Palace, following her around like children as they glanced around to admire the architecture of the Tooth Palace. Tooth was too busy to pay attention to them, sending out orders to her mini fairies nonstop.

“I wonder how she keeps track of all the canisters.” Aster mumbled to North and Sandy, who both nodded in agreement. 

“It must get so confusing.” North agreed, walking along the side of the hallway and brushing his fingers along every canister, occasionally recognizing a face or two that he had delivered presents to from last Christmas. Now that Easter had passed, both he and Aster had lots of time on their hands, so they passed it by hanging out with the others. They had offered for Jack to come along to the Palace, but he’d refused, stating he had to help Spring get rid of late-melting snow from northern countries to make room for her season. 

“Oy! Tooth!” North was brought out of his thoughts as Aster’s voice cut through the air. “Do you by chance have North’s teeth?” The rabbit gave a grin at North, who turned red from embarrassment.

Tooth giggled. “Of course. I have his and Jack’s. Why?” She tilted her head. Aster was about to ask to see North’s box but he was interrupted. 

“You have Jack’s?” The Russian was took off guard. He assumed that when Manny chose a guardian, there was no need for their canister anymore. He looked back at Tooth. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Do you wanna see them?” She offered. The guardians, now intrigued, nodded, and Sandy conjured up a small exclamation above his head to show his excitement. “Come on then.” Tooth quipped. 

North was thrilled. He had always tried to get to know Jack, but the boy never let down his guard. Getting to see his memories would open up a whole new perspective of the boy, and he hoped it would let them have a closer relationship. 

She led the group through the halls, taking a couple lefts and rights, leading them to the letter ‘O’ section. 

“Overlake...Overlai...ahh! Here we go. Overland.” Tooth found the label that read ‘Jackson Overland.’ Bunny bent over to look at it. 

“That ain’t Jacks name, is it?” His nose twitched. Rolling her eyes, Tooth pulled out the box above it.

“Are you really that gullible?” She asked. Aster rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, as Tooth continued. “Names often change when you're picked by Manny.” She held Jack’s box in her hand. The others all glanced for a look until Aster grabbed it roughly, holding the top of it up to look at the colored stones. 

“Great stonewor-“ He was cut off as North took it, squealing excitedly.

"Ohh! I would like to see ze box!"

“Guys! Careful! You’re going to open it up!” Tooth flitted around, making a grab for the box. Sandy reached for it too. Instead, he knocked it out of North’s hand. The box fell the the floor, the top panels of it opening. “You’re not allowed to see his memories!” But Tooth’s voice of worry was fading out, barely audible as they were all shown Jack’s memories.

Within a second, the four found themselves in a forest. "Quickly, shut your eyes!" Tooth flurried around the other three, attempting to block their vision. 

“I really don't see ze problem. zey're just memor-" North started, but he was cut off by a scream, presumably by a man. All of them looked confusedly at each other before a little brunette boy ran past them, laughing mischievously. The guardians turned to look at the kid, who’s back was to them. 

“OVERLAND!” A voice in the forest boomed furiously. Following it came a much larger boy, a teenager. He was covered in mud, chasing the little kid.

A bought of laughter erupted from the boy again, who turned around. A small gasp came from the guardians when they realized it was a young Jack. 

“He was a brunette?” North said. 

'I though he'd be blond' Sandy signed. Everyone murmured an agreement. 

“I’m gonna beat you up you little shit!” The older boy continued yelling insults all the way until Jackson had made it to his home, in which he then turned around and stuck out his tongue. 

Jack quickly shouted “Slowpoke!” before slamming the door shut. A couple minutes later, the guardians could hear his mother scolding him for dumping mud on the Johnson boy. 

Tooth laughed, bemused at the situation. “Even then he was a troublemaker.”

“I’m not surprised.” Aster quipped.

A soft white filled the groups eyes as the memory slowly faded into another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! This chapter was so much fun to write!
> 
> This is where you find out someone’s crush ;)

Jack, who looked to be around eleven, was now accompanied by girl, who was, at the moment, yelling at him. “Jack! Get out of that tree! Mom will kill you!” 

“D’ya reckon that’s his sista?” Aster asked, looking at the little girl. She looked to be around five years old, give or take. Aster’s gaze shifted to Jack, who was up high in a tree, laughing to himself.

“It’s gotta be. They look similar.” Tooth observed, flying a little closer to the kids.

“Calm down Emma. You should know by now that your brother never falls. I’m the best climber in the village.” The boy reassured her.

Emma rolled her eyes, seemingly doubtful about that statement. At that moment, a deafening crack was head and the short scream of a boy followed it. 

Tooth gasped as Jack fell. “His teeth! He’ll knock them out!” The boy had a petrified look on his face as he fell face first towards the ground, his limbs flailing around in the air for something to grasp. As he was about to hit the ground, Jack stuck out his wrists to brace himself.

Crack. All the guardians grimaced to themselves. “Zat must hurt.” North said, creeping a bit closer to take a look at the young guardian. He jumped back when Jack screamed.

“My wrist! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Oh my God Jack! Are you okay?” Jack’s sister, Emma, ran over as Jack slowly got to his feet, clutching his arm.

“Look.” He showed Emma, trying to hold back tears. 

Jack’s wrist was bent at an awkward degree, with a bruise already starting to form and swell. He sniffled. “I think it’s broken.” Without a word, the two siblings trekked the path home.

-timeskip-

Mrs. Overland looked to be equal parts angry and sympathetic.

“Jack, how many times have I told you to not climb the trees by the lake!” She scolded, gently taking his wrist and touching around it. “Now you’ve gone and broken your wrist. We best be off to go see Doctor Caspien.” Her son hung his head.

“Sorry. It was an accident.” 

“I know why he did it!” Emma interrupted. “He’s trying to impress that Adair girl.” She glanced at Jack cheekily, who’s face flushed red.

“Was not!” He spit back. Mrs. Overland just laughed, ruffling her son’s hair. 

“Jack likes Annalise?” She asked. Jack huffed.

“She doesn’t like when people call her Annalise. She says Anna is better.” Emma let out a loud snort. 

“Oh my gosh you are head over heels!” She taunted him, making kissing noises while Jack attempted to throw a nearby breadbasket at her, hissing in pain when he grabbed it. 

“Shut up Emma.” He grumbled. Mrs. Overland helped him out of his seat. 

“It’s okay to have a crush on someone,” she chided, Jack muttering a disagreement under his breath. “But right now the focus is to get your wrist checked out and put a splint on it before it gets worse.” Gathering her things, the family left to go see Doctor Caspien.

The guardians barely noticed the memory fading into white as they were too busy laughing.

“Jackie had a crush! Ha!” Aster doubled over, unable to breathe from laughter.


End file.
